Batman Beyond Plus
by tim.drake5110
Summary: Takes place in Gotham a few years after the show. Terry is older and a cooler character, but Gotham is still Gotham. Crime, people in suits, drama, old new and anti heroes will be in the mix. "This is my city I never abandon her she never fails me. A lot of people wonder why i don't leave the real answer. "Because I'm Batman". Rated M for violence very intense language and lemons.
1. Beyond

**Beyond plus**

**Chapter 1: Beyond**

**First batman beyond story so criticism is welcomed. In this version Dana and Terry broke up after high school and she moved. Terry is now 25, working as a owner of Wayne enterprise and Bruce now owns all of his company again. Terry has now been trained in the same martial arts as the robins and is a master at stealth now. And Drake was also never married or had kids. Certain things are bound to be different and the 1st chapter may be a little slow. Now here we go.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 2:00 AM Gotham Museum of Art and Ancient Artifacts<strong>**  
><strong>

"We're gonna be rich", cried Ghoul as he tried to stuff all the priceless artifacts he could in a vase. The Jokerz had just broke into a medium security and had somehow managed to over power the guards. "Hey Chucko, you hurry it up over there."

"Yeah, Yeah Just checkin if these are real. Don't want a mix up of last time", said Chucko as he threw a fake on the ground. "Damn fakes."

"Your gonna have to pay for that boys and girls", Batman exclaimed as he turned off his cloaking device. " Lucky for you the price is a free trip to jail."

"Look out it's the bat", Ghoul yelled as he dropped all his loot in the bag and threw it at Batman. Batman dodged it, while pulling out a baterang and throwing it at Ghoul. He tried to knock it away but only succeeded in getting it impaled in his hand. "SSSHHHHIIIITTTTT", he screamed in pain as it started to electrocute his body, causing him to fall to the floor in pain.

The Dee Dee sisters trying to overpower him, threw their duel kicks, but he had experienced the attack enough times, grabbed both their ankles. Woof suddenly jumped from the shadows to try and surprise him, but at the last second had the Dees thrown at his ribs knocking them all into the wall.

Chucko seeing he was next, grabbed his bazooka and without aiming shot in Batman's direction. Batman moved to the side at the last second and instead of hitting him, it blew a hole in the side of the building causing the floor to shake and causing the hole to open even wider.

Time seemed to slow as Terry threw Chucko at the wall and turned just in time to see Deidre to slip and fall threw the hole and plummet towards the ground, which was over 50 stories down, her sister tried to jump after her, but was held back by Ghoul who was holding onto her ankle.

Terry jumped after her and turned on his boot thrusters to speed up his descent towards Deidre. He knew that if he didn't catch her soon Gotham cleanup crew was gonna have a busy mornings. As he tightened his body it sped him up fast enough to be able to grab her ankle and pull her towards him, before he stopped their fall and started to fly them back to the top floor. He noticed she was really shaking, probably from her near death, but she was also holding onto him very closely at a strange, yet oddly comfortable.

As they neared the top floor, from which they fell, he noticed she was no longer shaking, but more almost straddling him.

He reached the top only to see that only her sister had stayed to check if Deidre survived, but she was on the ground crying with her hands over eyes as if her sister had died.

"Deidre", she cried as she noticed they had returned before she realized batman was standing in front of her.

"looks like they were in such a hurry they forgot the artifacts", Terry thought as he looked around to see all the bags still on the ground along with a bloody baterang, which caused him to inwardly chuckle as he imagined Ghoul's reaction as they pulled it out.

"Go", He said in his intimidating "Batman" voice to the sisters before turning around. "Before I change my mind"

By the time he turned around they were gone and he knew the jokerz would strike again so he didn't bother looking for evidence or clues, He was to tired.

He was about to leave, when something a peice of paper caught his attention.

**THANKS FOR THE SAVE BATS 489 603 5555 OR DEEDEE1 - DEIDRE**

* * *

><p><strong>4:00 AM The Batcave<strong>

"How was the night?" Bruce questioned from his chair

"Tiring. I'm taking the rest of the night off.", Terry said as he slowly got out of the batmobile and took off the suit.

"Leave the suit and take the week off I've got upgrades to make", Bruce commented in his monotone as usual, as Terry began to walk upstairs grasping the paper in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong> Well that was the first chapter tell me what yall think. And just to point out THIS WILL NOT BE A TERRY ONE PERSON PAIRING HE WILL BE ALMOST A PLAYER LIKE BRUCE. So please keep that in mind and tell me any suggestions or character you'd like to see. Oc's welcomed I need some to add, like a new catwoman if you want to make what she looks like andor her backstory pm me. Now to finish off all my chapters i will be doing a ending from my favorite YOUTUBER MODERNWARNEGRO. Now if you'll excuse me my city needs me.**


	2. the new batman

**Beyond plus**

**Chapter 2: The New Batman**

**Was up guys so this story is something that I think I could really enjoy writing so anyways just to clear some stuff up I wanted to add that Terry will not just be hooking up with one girl. Now here's why Batman is my favorite hero and one of the things I love about him is he's a player he gets the girls so I imagine that's something Batman is known for. Now if I offend anyone with language my bad there will be some offensive language, but I don't mean nothing by it I'm just a realist.**

* * *

><p><strong> Terry's House 4:30 AM<strong>

**_3rd person P.O.V_**

"Damn", Terry moaned as he walked into his house, after he graduated college he had decided to move out of his dorm and buy his own house. He had a really good amount of money from his job at Wayne enterprise as the Vice president, Bruce had decided to appoint him a job where he hardly had to do anything as to give him more time for his _OTHER_ job. He started looking and had found a house on a cliff over looking the ocean and not too far from the beach, it wasn't a mansion like Bruce's ,but it was still pretty big. (Imagine Tony Stark's from Iron Man 3)

"Why they always gotta go for the face, that's how i make my livin", Terry stated as he looked into the mirror and saw the already forming bruise left by the twins on his check. Terry then looked in the mirror seeing as how he had as Max put it, "Been so busy he hardly ever looked at the stranger in the mirror". He had grown taller and now sat at the height of 6' 3", instead of his old height of 5' 10", and a full inch above Bruce without the hunch something he would always point out, as he pulled off his shirt he noticed all the scars he had, not much but still the suit could only protect from so much. He had also grown more muscle and less fat to where even with a shirt on you could make out the lines of his biceps with ease when he would use it. A few years back he had unfortunately had his brown leather jacket torn, protecting a couple from a group of muggers, so he had replaced it with a black one and now max said, thanks to his hair, that was still short but now almost always messy, "He looked like a badboy model from a Hot Topic ad." After constantly refusing her, he finally gave in and accepted the look. His new signature outfit was his new jacket, the same looking black shirt and jeans ,but he always carried around a pair of air force black out style aviators, for the reason of further hiding his identity.

When he and Bruce had come out with him being the heir to the Wayne empire many people were shocked with this, for this simple employee was to be the heir and the press had a field day with it with headlines like "Gotham's newest eligible bachelor!", " Wayne's newest addition to the trillionaire, playboy family?" or Terry's personal favorite, " Newest Wayne heir living embodiment of too sexy?", This made Terry chuckle as the thought of that song they had associated him with that bruce had to show him.

He started to take what he had in his pockets out ( His wallet, knife/baterang, keys, and paper). He looked at the paper unsure if he should throw it away or put the number in his phone.

He decided on the latter and put the number in his contact list. "Damn Max ain't gonna be happy about this", he stated to himself as he saved it. He wasn't sure why he decided to keep it, but over the past two years him and max had grown really really close, they weren't exactly dating yet they would often hookup if they felt like it.

_BEEP BEEP_

_"_Speak of the devil", terry exclaimed as he looked at his holographic phone on his wrist coming from the bracelet he wore. It was state of the art and an item that wouldn't be out for a while.

**Max: Hey u off work yet (;**

Terry knew she only sent winks this late if she wanted to hookup. Usually he would've jumped on his bike Immediately, but seeing as he hadn't had proper sleep for the last 92 hours he was hesitant. He laid down on his bed because with her you never knew how long she would want to text.

**Terry: Yeah, but I ain't up 4 it right know**

**Max: Aww the little bat can't get it up LOL**

**Terry: O haha sounds like you've been going threw the Joker's file of jokes on the BATcomputer.**

**Max: O calm down Wayne jr it's just a joke, and hey i was up for anything but I guess not tonight ): Night ter**

**Max: Ter?**

He didn't get the chance to text back, he was already out cold on his bed lying on top of the blanket in boxers.

* * *

><p><strong>OK I know this was also a slow chapter but i'm thinkin of makin this a long story so there has to be a build up. And as always review and tell me who you'd like to see in the story, old heroesvillans of bruce or terry new oc's u made up or even kids/grandkids of Bruce/Batman's friends/enemies. Now if you'll excuse me MY CITY NEEDS ME.**


	3. The rose

**Beyond plus**

**Chapter 3**

**Well time for another chapter, sorry if I've been posting late. Also I might be switching P.O.V throughout the whole story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Terry's House 7:42 1st P.O.V<strong>_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- Crack_

"Ugh I need a new damn alarm, thank god Shriek never tried that. I'd have to impale myself on a baterang", I say as I throw it at the wall.

"Agghhh", I pout as I slowly sits up and stretches. That's the 5th clock this week, I always break em, yet they somehow always show back-up in the exact same place. **WITH THE EXACT SAME EARDRUM DESTROYING ALARM.** I have a theory of where they come from, yet every time i confront my main suspect for questioning, he simply replies with, "Bats may sleep during day, but Mcginnis doesn't."

I walk towards the bathroom, when I catch a whiff of myself. I quickly cover my nose, because I smell like a mixture of wet Ace and B.O.

After I strip off my clothes, I jump in my shower and set the settings to cold. Ever since we found Freeze down in Antarctica, he began to help us in return for when Bruce saved his wife Nora. He's now in charge of upgrading my gadgets and he seems to only be in true peace when he's in the bottom of the cave, but he has had me start uping my cold endurance, something Bruce couldn't agree with more. They seem like about as close to friends as it gets with Bruce.

I keep it on 10 degrees for as long as I can before turning up the heat and start cleaning myself.

When I get out I quickly get dressed in a clean set of clothes, before grabbing all my items and heading to my kitchen. I use my remote on my W.C.E, Wayne Cellular Entertainment ( the holographic wrist phone), to turn on my T.V, while I start making my breakfast.

The first thing I see when I turn on the T.V is an interview of me from Valorie Vale.

"Oh hell", I exclaim, as I grab my plate of eggs and sausage and begin watching the interview.

* * *

><p><em>Valorie: Hi Valorie Vale here with Gotham's most eligible bachelor Terry Mcginnis. So , Please answer me the questions we're all wondering, What is it like to be one of the most desirable men in the world?<em>

_Terry: That's quite flattering Ms. Vale, and please call me Terry._

_Valorie: O.K Mr. Mcginnis, we were all very surprised to hear when Mr. Wayne Annonced you to be another one of the heirs to his shall we say, "Kingdom". How is it that you and Mr. Wayne came to be so close?_

_Terry: Well Mr. Wayne and me first came into conflict when my father past. He was at the funeral and while there he offered me the job. Said he knew what I was going threw, so i accepted because my mom was gonna be needing some extra income. I startede as his assistant and lets face it. **NO ONE IS AS MUCH OF A HARDASS AS HIM.**_

_Valorie: Hmm cute and a sense of humor. So Terry just like Mr. Wayne, and all the previous heirs to the Wayne enterprise, you've become known as a major playboy and philanthropist. How do you respond to these accusations?_

_Terry: Well it's a role that seems to run in what he calls the "family"_

_Valorie: Oh the Wayne family?_

_Terry: Yeah that to._

_Valorie: What do you mean by that?_

_Terry: Oh nothing just a saying. please continue._

_Valorie: So how is the relationship between you and your shall we say brothers and sisters?_

_Terry: That's the question. That's the real question. Well to be true I've only met Dick Grayson once and it wasn't on the best terms, And Tim Drake is always busy with the Drake section of Wayne enterprise. The rest I've yet to be able to meet, But from the meetings with the two, I imagine it will be memorable._

_Valorie: Well that's all the time we have today thank you Mr. Mcginnis. I look forward to meeting you again. Hopefully on a more personal level._

* * *

><p>I just finished washing my plate by the time the interview was over, I know I could use the dishwasher, but it just feels better to wash it for sure, I was actually surprised by how quick the interview was, it felt like it was taking hours when I was doing it.<p>

The hardest questions to answer were the ones about the "Wayne Family" Bruce gave me strict instructions not to mention anything to personal or that could give anything away. Whatever that means. Anytime I ask him about any of the "others" he just shrugs it off and says "There's a time and place for everything".

I was telling the truth about Dick and Tim, we've only talked on occasion, Dick only talked about some problems between him and Bruce, while Tim I haven't seen since the "incident".

The others he speaks of are under a heavy file that even with the tricks Max has shown me on hacking hasn't helped. I even considered bringing her in on it, but I doubt even she could do it.

I try my best to ignore my curiosity as I grab my keys and head to my car. I grab my bag as I walk out the door and lock it, it's become like a second nature to grab my bag I actually get worried for a second when I feel my bag a bit light, but I quickly remember where it is.

"I hope he ups the electricity resistance, I'm getting real tired of getting shocked and knocked unconscious", I think to myself as I start my ride. I check my text as I start driving and I see I have a new message from Max.

_Max: Hey sleeping beauty, meet me at the new cafe that just opened in the center of town at 8:30_

* * *

><p>I pull into the driveway and turn off the ignition as I start heading into the new cafe <strong>SUPER CAFE. <strong>I walking towards the door when some barking catches my attention. I turn to look if it's trouble, but see it's just a dog chasing a cat.

I start walking toward the door, when I feel something bump into me.

"Hey watch where your going", I hear as I turn to see who said that when I see a Potted lone rose falling towards me. I catch it before it hits the ground and hear the girl sigh in relief. I turn to see who it is when I see a redheaded girl around my age with jungle green eyes on the ground.

I reach out my hand to help her up and she takes it as I pull her up. I reach down to pick up the rest of her stuff, I hand her the plant and the papers.

"Thanks", she says.

"Sorry", I apologize.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you caught the plant. It's a new mixed species of plants I created.", the girl exclaims as she checks through all her papers, "I'm presenting it to Wayne enterprises garden sector."

"Impressive you must be good with plants"

"The best", she says cocky

"Confident I see", I claim as she starts to walk away.

" only when I deserve it", she states as she begins walking away.

I watch her as she walks away with what seems like an extra wiggle in her hips. I start walking back to the door and I'm about to open it when I feel a tapping on my shoulder.

I turn to see her there, "Forget something?", I ask

"Yeah, I never caught your name", she states.

"Terry Mcginnis", I tell her.

"Nice to meet you Terry. I'm Rose. Pamela Rose Isley.


	4. darkest knight

**Beyond plus**

**Chapter 4**

**WAS UP guys back from the dead again to give you the next chapter. For any of you who didn't get the easter egg at the end of the last chapter don't worry it will be explained later, or you could just look it up like the noob you are. Fine go ahead and do it. Anyways on to the next chapter, again tell me any characters you'd like to see put in old or new. Now on to the story. Also this takes place immediately after the last one so yeah.**

* * *

><p>"Well Rose I'd love to talk more, but I've got to meet a friend, and don't you have an interview to make it to?", I say.<p>

"Oh shit your right", she says as she turns and starts running. "Good to meet you Terry be sure to call me". I was about to tell her I didn't have her number, when I got a message with a number. When I looked up she was already a block away.

I chuckled turning back towards the door. As I opened it I was immediately overwhelmed in delicous smells, it smelled like a mix of pie and coffee. I walked in and looked around for Max, yet I didn't see her.

"Over here Ter", I heard. I turned and saw her sitting next to a window on her laptop as if she had never looked up, and I assume she hadn't. She always had a way of knowing someone from their prescence without even looking. It actually creeped me out sometimes, she even knew when I was in batman mode.

"So how ya doin Oracle?"

"You know I hate when you call me that."

"Why do you think I call you it."

I began to sit next to her when she stopped me

"Aren't you forgeting something?", she asked, even though she knew I knew what she was talking about.

"Just couldn't forget about it could you?", I waited for her to say something but she just kept typing, "Oh fine."

I pulled out what I new she was talking about. The key card to the batcave. I handed it to her and she took it, and even though she tried to hide it, I could see the excitment in her movements.

"Finally after years of being Oracle, I've seen the house, the Wayne enterprises weapons facility, even the Oracle clocktower, but I finally get to see the Infamous Batcave. Should I bring something special?"

"What do you mean?", I asked her.

" Jacket, cassarole, Weapons to fend off potentially life ending apocalypse.", she joked as I could hear the suduction in her voice.

"OK if you don't want to go I guess I'll just give it to someone else", I said acting like I was gonna take it back, "Ya know inque has been begging for another trip to the bat cave"

"Um I don't think so I've earned this", she stated puthing the key card into her jacket pocket and closing her laptop. I sat down when a waitress came up to take our orders.

"Anything I can get you?", she asked

"I'll take two eggs 3 pancakes with sausage on the side and a glass of sweet tea", max ordered

"And anything for you sir?"

"Um I think I'll just take a cup of coffee thank you."

"ok, your order will be out soon", she said before turning to take the order to the chef.

"SO, you call me here for business or is this just as friends?", I asked as the waitress put our drinks on the table.

"Little bit of both", she commented as I started preparing my drink. I prefer ed my coffee strong but with a little sweetness. Meanwhile max added more sugar to her already sweet tea.

"You might want to calm down with that sugar or you'll be dead by 30"

"Eh, living to be 30 is overrated anyways"

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about", I ask as I drink my coffee. I looked around at the rest of the cafe. It was actually pretty nice for a new place, it wasn't big but it felt cozy and comfortable. A big change from all the other restaurants in neo Gotham, and the coffee was to die for.

"Well I got that info you wanted me to get the other day, you know about your brothers on your "father's side". I still don't understand why you couldn't do it, you have a trillion dollar supercomputer hooked up to every other system in the galaxy, probably more.", she stated before handing me the data chip.

"We both know he wouldn't tell me even if he was on his death bed. Every time I ask he just says "tthere's a time and place for everything, you'll meet them eventually", I say in my best impression of Bruce. "I guess", she says as the waitress brings out the food ,well no reason we can't meet as friends. So how's it been being an heir to a trillion dollar fortune?"

"Not bad, yet I don't care too much for the paparazzi."

"AAww, poor baby", she comments sarcastically, "yyou have people wanting to take pictures of you. It must be so hard"

"HHey you wouldn't be saying that if you had to deal with it. Anyways how's the job going I heard you got another promotion at the Wayne enterprise's technology branch. Any more and you'll be running the place in no time."

Yeah it's all fun except I was expecting more of a challenge", she jokes as she starts eating her food and we joke around a little more.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile SOME WHERE IN SPACE<strong>

**"Ha **you think you can beat me", the unknown man shouted at the entire green lantern corps, "LLast time I was free it took almost the entire emotional spectrum to lock me away. I'm back now and I have no plan on leaving."

"What are we to do lantern Kai-ro?"

"The only thing we can do, DEFEND THE UNIVERSE TO THE LAST BREATH", Kai-ro shouted in his form of a battle call. Being a more peaceful being he was a little hesitant to just charge into battle he believed there was Always a better way, but he knew the only way to stop this being would be to kill him once and for all. Otherwise the universe was doomed and that would mean even more people dying and he would rather risk himself then let that happen. That's how his mentors Hal Jordan and John Stewart taught him. He had the most powerful lantern in history's ring ,Kyle Raynor. He was hand selected by the greatest green lantern Hal Jordan and he would be damned if he let him down.

The entire green lantern army charged but we're all knocked down with a single blast. "Ha I've been building my power for years boy and soon I will have all of yours too.", the man said as he obsorbded all of the lanterns.

With his last few seconds Kai-ro whispered to his ring to go to the most willful person he new, "Find Batman.", and with that the green lantern army was gone.

"Finally the world will feel the wrath of the first and last **BLACK LANTERN",** Black hand shouted as he took off towards earth. Meanwhile the ring started racing towards earth faster than the speed of light.


	5. Darkest lantern

**Neo - Gotham**

**And we're back for yet another chapter of this damn story now onto the story also.**

* * *

><p><strong>Right after breakfast <strong>

I walked out of the cafe about 3 minutes after max. I pulled out my wallet and paid for the food and leaving a tip for the waitress, before finishing the rest of my coffee. I wipe my mouth, grab my jacket and leave. I was about to get on my bike, but it was a beautiful day, so I decided to go for a little walk.

As I'm walking I take second to admire this part of the city. It's a small part of town that contrast drastically to the rest of Gotham. There's nothing really other than small shops and homes. There are a lot of trees and plants a rare sight in the city of darkness.

Only this city. My city could be like this, a place of the rich and wealthy one of the biggest in the world second to only her twin metropolis, for a place so big and amazing it couldn't be any more darker. While metropolis was the city of light, home to the super family, streets clean always alive, Gotham was the city of darkness, home to the bat family, infested with crime in the darkest corners.

But it's come a long way it may have its bads but the good out ways it. And the Gotham knights always beat the metropolis supermen at playoffs so that's what counts.

I keep walking before turning and heading back to my bike. When I reach of I turn it on and drive away admiring the bigger city. I'm about to head to the mansion when i remember there's nothing for ti do. I mostly just spend my days sleeping until it's time to go out at night. "Jesus how did this become my life", I laugh to myself as I take off to Wayne enterprises..

* * *

><p>"Hello Mr. McGinnis."<p>

"Hi ms. McLain", I tell my assistant as I walk to my office. "Any new info I should know about?"

"Um well you and mr. Wayne were invited to the park for their newest statue they put up. And there will be charity event this Friday in metropolis."

"Thank you", I say, "and what time is the statue event? "

"In about two hours", she states as she walks back to her desk to answer a call. "Well that gives me 2 hours to fuck around, what to do?", I think as a wicked idea crosses my mind.

"Zeta to fortress.", I tell my watch as a bright beam engulfs me and I instantly appear in supe's house

"Now what to fuck with first."

* * *

><p>"Zeta out", I say as I reappear in my former office just seconds before walks in.<p>

"Ready to go?", she ask

"Yeah", I say as I grab my coat and head to pick up Bruce.

I get to the manor in 30 minutes and use my key to unlock the door and begin to walk to the secret entrance. The whole clock thing was becoming a hastle so we decided to put in secret elevator hidden in a beam, even though I recommend a pole to slide down, but that idea was quickly scrapped.

As soon as I enter the cave I can tell something isnt right usually the air is cold and dark but for some reason its almost as if a warm candle is lit. A really big one.

I reach the computer and see a lantern, yet he isn't green he's white. I get within view of Bruce and hear him say "yes this will need our full attention", I get curious as "they finally aknoleged my presence.

"Ah there you are", the lantern says as he turns near me and feel the overwhelming emotions this guy emits . "we were just discussing a mission that may need your assistance, I'm kyle Raynor the first white lantern"

"Yeah yeah Raynor quit flaunting that title and tell him the mission.", Bruce tells kyle in an annoyed voice.

"Yes well as u may know there are many different colors of lanterns out there such as, green is will yellow is fear blue is hope orange is greed red is rage purple is love and compassion is indigo. Well what u don't know is that there are two more white is life and black is death"

"Kind of clique don't u think?", I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes but I didn't choose, now like I was sayin long ago back in Bruce's time there was a thing called blackest knight in which the black lanterns rose and started to attack the universe. Only all the lanterns together could beat em. Well now they've returned and they're pissed the fuck off. The problem is they can reanimate any dead even superheroes. As we speak they're on their way to earth to eat the source of all life hidden inside the earths core."

"So why not just round up some lanterns and go kick ass like last time."

"We tried that but it didn't work in fact your friend was leasing then when they fell."

"WHAT WHERES CAI-RO", I scream

"We were unable to find him but we did find his ring, you see when he lost his ring he gave it orders to find the only other person that knows how to use it. You.", it was true kai-ro had taught me how to use His ring even though it was a legendary one. Apparently I was the only other person who could.

"Wait so you're saying you want me to become a green lantern?"

"Yes but only temporarily. You see the reason you can't become a real one because of conflicting emotions. Yes batman has always has will but he also has the power of fear therefore u can't be either."

"Fuck yeah I'm gonna be a lantern."

* * *

><p><strong>AND BOOM THATS WHERE I LEAVE YALL. WHOEVER CAN TELL ME THAT BATPOLE REFERENCE IN THE REVIEWS CAN MAKE A OC LANTERN OF THEIR CHOICE COLOR. ALSO SORRRY IVE BEEN GONE BUT WHEN TERRY DIED IN THE COMIC I JUST DIDN'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE BUT IM BACK<strong>


End file.
